The present invention relates to a storage system, and more particularly to a wall mounted storage system including horizontal shelving releasably attached to shelf support brackets which in turn are releasably attached to vertical hanger bars secured to a wall.
Known shelving systems include those where the shelves are moveable relative to the shelf brackets so that each shelf bracket may engage a shelf at a variety of horizontal locations. These systems are advantageous because they allow vertical uprights to which the brackets are secured to be directly mounted to the wall studs or comparable support structures. Such systems also allow shelves to be supported at various locations relative to the mounted uprights. However, these systems suffer from at least one drawback in that the shelves are not supported in a stable and efficient manner. In some instances costly and/or complicated bracket structure is provided to anchor the shelf to the brackets.